Gedankenverloren
by Pinguin3
Summary: Verlorene Gedanken aus dem 7. Harry Potter Band; Freie Übersetzung meines englischen Textes "Driftwood"


Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir keiner der Charaktere, aber trotzdem spiele ich gerne mit ihnen.

**Ron** versuchte zu schlafen. Harry hatte die erste Wache. Er drehte sich auf die Seite. Nun konnte er die Umrisse von Hermine auf der anderen Pritsche sehen.

Es war alles so gut gelaufen – bis zur Hochzeit. Nein, bis sie in Grimmauld Place angekommen waren. Er war besorgt um seine Familie gewesen. Sie war nach all den Ereignissen verängstigt. Sie hatte auf dem Sofa gesessen, hatte zu ihm geblickt und mit leiser Stimme gebeten nicht alleine schlafen zu müssen. Als sie dann ihre Schlafsachen auspackten, hatte Harry den Raum verlassen. Hermine war immer gefasst, aber die letzten Ereignisse hatten sie viel Kraft gekostet. Er hatte ihre Hände zittern sehen. Es gab nicht viel, was er ihr an Trost bieten konnte, daher hatte er darauf bestanden dass sie die Sofakissen nutzte. Er hatte seinen Schlafsack an das andere Ende des Raumes legen wollen, als sie mit leiser Stimme fragte, ob er nicht näher bei ihr schlafen könne. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht abgewandt, aber er konnte sehen wie die Röte ihren Nacken hinaufzog. Er hatte ohne etwas zu sagen seinen Schlafsack neben ihren gelegt. Sie hatte an ihrer Tasche gefummelt und war dann mit Harrys Zahnbürste aus dem Zimmer gerannt.

_Was hattest du erwartet? Sie rennt doch immer wenn es um Potter geht. Oder etwa nicht? Sogar seine Zähne sind wichtiger als du!_

Nachdem sie alle ihre Zähne geputzt hatten – er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen was für einen Aufstand Hermine deshalb gemacht hatte – schlüpften sie in ihre Schlafsäcke.

Er konnte nicht einschlafen. Auch nachdem er den Patronus seines Vaters gehört hatte, machte er sich Sorgen. Und in diesem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass dieser Zustand sich für eine lange Zeit nicht ändern würde.

Er hatte wohl ein Geräusch gemacht, denn er hatte plötzlich ihre Hand an seinem Arm gespürt. Ohne lange darüber nach zu denken, hatte er danach gegriffen. Ihre Hand war etwas Festes in dem sich immer schneller drehendem Chaos, das nun sein Leben war. Als er endlich einschlief hielt er immer noch ihre Hand.

Sie hatte ihn am nächsten Morgen geweckt. Panik stand in ihren Augen. Harry war verschwunden.

_Und wieder Harry! Sie hätte nur halb so viel Angst gehabt wenn DU verschwunden wärst. Warum sollte sie auch? Er war schließlich der Auserwählte! Damit war er natürlich viel wertvoller für die Welt…und für sie?_

Ron drehte sich zur Zeltwand. Auf Dumbledores Begräbnis hatte sie sich in seine Arme geworfen und an seiner Schulter geweint. Trotz seiner Trauer um den Schulleiter war er glücklich sie halten zu können. Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, ihr über den Rücken zu streichen und mit seinen Händen durch ihre Locken zu fahren. Viel besser als bei Lavander.

_Tja, da war Potter ja auch noch nicht verfügbar! Jeder konnte sehen wie beschäftigt der Auserwählte mit deiner kleinen Schwester war. Mit seinen flinken Sucher-Händen hatte er an ihr herumgegrabscht!_

Eigentlich hatten er und Hermine mit Harry zu seiner Muggle Familie gehe wollen. Sie hatten sich dann aber dagegen entschieden, weil noch zu viel vor zu bereiten war. Hermine hatte viel Zeit im Fuchsbau verbracht. Sie hatte versucht eine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn seine Familie dabei war – wenn sie alleine waren, hatte sie viel geweint. Es erstaunte ihn, wie gut er mit einer weinenden Hermine umgehen konnte.

_Du hattest gedacht sie heult wegen ihrer Familie? Sie hat Potter vermisst und hat sich die Augen ausgeheult weil er eine andere hatte. Was bist du für ein Idiot! Du würdest ihr auch noch glauben dass die Sonne im Norden aufgeht. Und hinter deinem Rücken lacht sie sich krank._

Sie schien so erleichtert zu sein, als er endlich im Fuchsbau angekommen war. Nach dem kleinen Stelldichein mit Voldemort als sie Harry abholten. Sie hatten viel Spaß auf der Hochzeit gehabt. Sie hatten getanzt und gelacht. Und er hatte angefangen nach einem ruhigen Plätzchen zu suchen um endlich den lange fälligen Schritt weiter in ihrer Beziehung zu wagen. Aber dazu war es nie gekommen. Und nachdem sie in Grimmauld Place angelangt waren, hatte sie sich jeden Tag ein wenig mehr von ihm entfernt.

_Sie hat sich wieder Hoffnungen auf Potter gemacht, nachdem Ginny aus dem Spiel war! Du warst doch höchstens eine mittelmäßige Ablenkung für sie!_

Es wurde sogar noch schlimmer nachdem sie _luxuriöse Rundreise_ durch Groß Britannien gestartet hatten. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg, was bei einem Leben zu dritt in einem Zelt schon eine Leistung war. Sie schrak vor seinen Brührungen. Sie waren wieder zu Schritt eins zurückgekehrt: sie stritten fast täglich. Ihm war bewusst dass seine Frustration ein Teil des Problems war, konnte aber nichts dagegen machen.

_Und natürlich hatte sie nie auch nur die kleinste Meinungsverschiedenheit mit dem Auserwählten!_

Je mehr er sich zurück gestoßen fühlte, desto bissiger wurde er. Und die Wortgefechte mit ihr waren harscher als zu Zeiten des Lavander-Fiaskos. Er wollte ihr wehtun.

_Sie tut dir auch weh. Sie genießt das Gefühl der Macht über dich. Sie liebt es mit deinen Gefühlen zu spielen!_

Er musste hier weg – sonst würde ihn das alles noch verrückt machen.

_Geh' einfach. Was hast du denn zu verlieren? Ihr Herz? – Guter Witz! Die Freundschaft des Auserwählten? Verlass' doch endlich seinen Schatten! Er braucht dich doch sowieso nur um besser aus zu sehen! Du würdest nur das gute Essen und den ganzen Spaß auf der Campingtour verpassen. Du siehst: kein großer Verlust!_

"Ron? Du bist dran mit Wache schieben. Gib' mir das Amulett. Wenn ich das Ding bei der Wache trage, macht es mich noch nervöser als ich ohnehin bin!" Mit einem schwachen Lächeln gab Ron Harry das Amulett und schlurfte dann Richtung Zelteingang.

**Ginny** starrte auf den See. Sie wusste, dass es verboten war alleine außerhalb des Schlosses zu sein. Aber sie hielt es drinnen nicht mehr aus.

Die tägliche Schulroutine war beängstigend genug. Alle Schüler schlichen permanent auf Zehenspitzen herum. Nachsitzen war nicht mehr so lustig wie es einmal gewesen war. Neville war letzte Woche als Punchingball für einige Slytherin benutzt wurde um den Cruciatus Fluch zu üben. Zum Glück hatte keiner den Fluch wirklich beherrscht. Das waren nun die Strafen für Zuwiderhandlungen der Hausordnung. Filch war überglücklich.

Sie war so wütend! Und hilflos. Sie hasste ihre Situation!

Sie hatten ein Treffen der DA gehabt und danach war sie durch einen der geheimen Tunnel nach draußen geschlichen. Den Tunnel hatten ihr Fred und George noch gezeigt. Er war einer der wenigen, der noch nicht versiegelt war. Sie vermisste ihre Brüder. Die zwei hätten Witze gemacht und alle aufgeheitert. Wann hatte sie eigentlich das letzte Mal gelacht? Oder eine Nacht durchgeschlafen? Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich an, als ob Nadeln von Innen in ihre Haut stachen. Sie wusste sie war gestresst und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich selbst war: sie war ein Wrack. Nicht einmal volljährig und schon ausgebrannt.

Darum war sie hierher gekommen. Sie wusste, dass sie zurück im Schloss all diese Gefühle wieder im Griff haben würde. Sie erlaubte sich keine Schwächen vor den anderen Schülern oder sogar Lehrern. Niemals!

Die Schweine hatten sie lange genug wegen Harry gepiesackt, Nachdem sie aber bei ihrer Geschichte geblieben war, dass sie sich getrennt hatten, hatten sie sie irgendwann Ruhe gegeben. Aber sie behielten sie im Auge.

Sie würde alles dafür geben nur um zu wissen, wo er war und ob er in Sicherheit war. Wenn sie ihn gefangen hätten, würde das wohl in der Zeitung stehen, oder? Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht würden sie ihn gefangen halten, foltern und erst bei passender Gelegenheit bekannt geben, dass sie ihn hatten? Aber wenn sie Harry hätten, dann hätten sie auch Ron. Dann würde sie es sicher wissen. Todesser hätten sich dann schon längst bei ihrer Familie angesagt. Nein, im Moment war sicher alles in Ordnung. Was auch immer in Ordnung im Moment bedeuten mochte...

Sie stand an der Stelle an der sie mit Harry gestanden hatte. Damals nach ihrem ersten Kuss auf der Siegesfeier für den Pokal. Ein trauriges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Züge als sie daran zurück dachte. Sie hatten hier gestanden, peinlich berührt und nervös darauf bedacht den anderen nicht an zu sehen. Sie hatte dann hastig einen Bericht über das Spiel gestammelt. Mitten in ihrem Geplapper hatte er sie ungelenk umarmt. Das war eine der schönsten Erinnerungen die sie an ihn hatte. Immer wenn sie daran dachte, fühlte sie das Flattern in ihrem Magen und ihr wurde warm ums Herz. Sie hatte bei weitem nicht genug Erinnerungen. Ihre Zeit zusammen war so kurz gewesen. Es reichte kaum um durch den Tag zu kommen, geschweige den durch den Rest ihres Lebens. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. Nein, daran durfte sie erst gar nicht denken. Sie würde ihn wieder sehen.

Auch wenn sie dann alt und verschrumpelt wäre. Oder er hätte auf dem Weg zur entscheidenden Schlacht eine Veela am Wegesrand aufgegabelt mit der er den Rest seines Lebens glücklich und zufrieden leben würde.

Sie sollte versuchen ihr Leben zu leben wie zuvor. Auch wenn die Anspannung im Schloss groß war, hatten einige der Jungs versucht sie an zu machen. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Dean war nach den letzten Ferien nicht mehr zurück gekommen. Es wurde getuschelt dass er in den Untergrund gegangen war. Sie hoffte, das es stimmte und nicht schlimmeres passiert war. Sie hatte zu viele Exfreunde um die sie sich Sorgen machte, sie brauchte nicht auch noch einen aktuellen, der ihr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

Trocken dachte sie kurz daran, dass sie sich ja für den Schleimer Zabini entscheiden könnte. Ein Syltherin war sicher eine gute Wahl in diesen Zeiten. Auch wenn der Typ gut aussah, wenn er noch einmal versuchen würde, sie an zu fassen, würde sie ihn ins Mittelalter hexen.

Mit einem Seufzer wandte sie sich um und ging zurück zum Schloss.

**Hermine **sah blicklos aus dem Fenster auf das Meer hinaus. Sie hatte wieder von Bellatrix geträumt. Sie fragte sich, ob sie jemals darüber hinweg kommen würde. Die Angst war schlimmer gewesen als die Schmerzen. Während Sie unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch gestanden hatte, hatte sie Neville's Eltern vor Augen. Sie hatte das kindliche Lächeln der erwachsenen Frau gesehen. Es war albern, aber sie war erstarrt vor Angst gewesen ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Dann hatten die Schmerzen auch diese Gedanken zermalmt. Durch den Schleier der Schmerzen hatte sie Rons Schreie gehört. Sie hatte sich mit allem, was noch von ihr dazu fähig war an seine Stimme geklammert. Das hatte sie irgendwie gerettet.

Sie war immer noch wütend auf ihn gewesen als sie gefangen genommen wurden. Wie hatte er nur Harry im Stich lassen können...Wie hatte er **sie** im Stich lassen können? Sie war sicher gewesen ihn für immer verloren zu haben. Ohne Dumbledores Deluminator hätte er sie niemals finden können. Sie war so verzweifelt gewesen als er verschwand. Das letzte Mal als er in aufgewühlten Zustand Appariert war, hatte er sich fast umgebracht. Als wenn das nicht genug war um ihr Sorgen zu bereiten, hätte man ihn gefangen nehmen können und...

Das war nun alles pure Theorie. Er **war** zurückgekommen. Aber was sie nicht überwinden konnte, war das Gefühl des Verletztseins, der Demütigung. Sie war ihm hinterher gerannt, sie hatte gefleht. Bei Merlin, **sie** hatte gebettelt!

Sie waren entdeckt worden und ihr war klar gewesen, dass sie das erste Opfer sein würde. Als Schlammblut war sie weniger Wert als der Dreck unter ihren Nägeln. Und er hatte tatsächlich versucht sich mit den Mistkerlen zu brügeln. Er war mutig. Ein Gryfindor durch und durch.

In Malfoys schrecklichem Haus hatte er tatsächlich versucht sein Leben gegen ihres einzutauschen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass das niemals klappen würde, hatte sich ihr Herz weit für Ron geöffnet.

AM Ende hatten ihre Freunde sie gerettet. Sie war in Shell Cottage erwacht. Weiß wie eine Wand saß er neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand.

Fleur und Bill hatten alle zu erwartenden Fragen gestellt. Ron hatte mechanisch geantwortet. Trotzdem waren seine Antworten durchdacht und er hatte ihnen so wenige Informationen wie möglich gegeben.

Sie hatte sich gefühlt, als ob eine Dampfwalze sie gerammt hätte, aber Fleurs Tränke hatten angefangen zu wirken und sie fiel in leichten Schlaf. Als sie wieder wach wurde, war er immer noch da. Er hatte sich einen Stuhl neben ihr Sofa gestellt. Seine Augen waren rot gerändert. Sofort war sie in Alarmbereitschaft und versuchte sich zu setzen. Ein stechender Schmerz von ihren Rippen ausgehend hatte ihren Körper durchzogen und sie hatte sich stöhnend die Seiten gehalten. Er hatte sich hinter sie gesetzt, seine Arme um ihre Mitte gelegt und sie an sich gezogen, so dass sie sich an ihn lehnen konnte.

„Nicht bewegen, Schatz! Du brauchst Ruhe!"

_Schatz? _Irgendetwas war hier nicht in Ordnung. "Ron, was ist passiert?"

Sie spürte wie er sie noch näher an sie zog. "Du hast unter dem Cruciatus Fluch gestanden. Ziemlich lange sogar..."

"Ron, ich weiß ganz genau, was in Malfoys verdammtem Schloss passiert ist. Zumindest bis ich ohnmächtig wurde. Ich meine, was passierte danach? Du siehst aus als wäre jemand gestorben."

Sie fühlte wie die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich. „Oh, Merlin. Ich hatte solche Angst du würdest im geschlossenen Flügel von St. Mungos landen." Sie fühlte wie er seinen Kopf an ihren lehnte und sie glaubte ihn leise schluchzen zu hören.

„Ron? Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sie war zu verwirrt um tiefsinnig über sein Verhalten nachzudenken.

"Wieso sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein? Ich habe ja nur zuhören müssen wie du dir die Seele aus dem Leib geschrieen hast vor Schmerzen. Ich dachte ja nur, dass die alte Schlampe dein brillantes Hirn in einen Wackelpudding verwandeln würde. Also, nichts was einen beunruhigen müsste. Oh, außer dass sie dich diesem stinkenden Werwolf als Nachtisch geben wollten..." seine Stimme brach und nun war sie sich sicher, dass sie leise Schluchzer hörte.

Sie konnte sich wegen ihrer gebrochenen Rippen und seiner Umarmung nicht umdrehen. Daher strich sie beruhigend über seinen Arm auf ihrem Bauch. „Ron, mir geht's gut! Es ist vorbei!" Sie hörte ihn laut einatmen.

"Ich bin wirklich erbärmlich! Ich sollte dir sagen, dass alles in Ordnung ist. Stattdessen, heule ich dir die Ohren voll."

"Nein, Ron. Du bist alles andere als erbärmlich! Du hast heute die mutigsten Dinge gemacht! Ich bin stolz darauf einen solchen Freund an meiner Seite zu haben!" Sie fühlte wie er sich bei dem Wort „Freund" versteifte und sie wusste, sie hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Nachdem man sie gefoltert hat, durfte sie doch einen kleinen Fehler machen – das war doch wohl erlaubt. Sie begann zu plappern. „Die Anspannung ist einfach zu viel für uns alle. Wie oft habe ich denn…." Aber es war schon zu spät. Er hatte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben dem Sofa gesetzt und ihr dann von Dobby erzählt.

Sie hatte Albträume. In der ersten Nach in Shell Cottage hatte sie nach einem Albtraum nicht wieder einschlafen könne. Sie war aufgestanden und nach draußen geschlichen. Auf dem Flur war sie in Ron gerannt. Er hatte sie schreien hören und wollte sehen, ob sie etwas brauchte.

Sie hatten sich in die Küche geschlichen und eine Tasse warmen Kakao getrunken. Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, einfach mit ihm da zu sitzen und zu reden.

Er hatte wieder angefangen sie zu berühren, wie nach dem Begräbnis von Dumbledore. Das war schön. Sie hatten so viel zusammen durchgemacht. Sie sehnte sich danach, dass jemand sich um sie und ihr Leben kümmerte – wie ihre Eltern das immer getan hatten. Sie war es müde immer alle Entscheidungen allein zu treffen.

Wenn er sie im vorbeigehen absichtlich mit einem Arm streifte oder wenn er neben ihr saß und sein Bein ihres berührte, fühlte sie sich sicher. Es gab jemand, der sich um sie sorgte. Sie mochte es, wenn sie seine Blicke auf sich spürte. Sie liebte es wenn seine Augen leuchteten, wenn er sie ansah.

Aber sie wusste auch dass es keinen Platz für eine romantische Beziehung in ihrem Leben gab. Nicht so lange sie immer noch auf der Suche waren.

Sie hatte Angst vor dem Ende. Es könnte ihrer aller Tod bedeuten. Alle dachten, dass Harry derjenige mit dem größten Risiko sei. Aber tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es Ron war. Ihr Leben war nicht einen Sickel Wert wenn sie wieder Todessern begegnen würden. Aber Ron war immer derjenige, der sich schützend vor sie oder Harry stellte. Sie hatte eine lange Zeit Albträume gehabt, in denen sie Ron geschlagen auf einem riesigen Schachbrett liegen sah.

Harry schien immer eine Art Schutzengel zuhaben, der über ihm wachte. Sie hoffte, sie hätten alle einen und würden lebendig, gesund und bei Verstand aus der ganzen Angelegenheit kommen. Sie hatten die Chance verdient ein normales Leben zu führen.

Diese Hoffnung hielt sie am Laufen. Sie sehnte sich so sehr nach einem normalen Leben...

**Snape** starrte ihr gedankenverloren in die Augen. Sie lächelte ihn an, ihre Augen glänzten voller Freude.

Er fühlte sich, als hätte ihn ein Schlag in die Magengrube getroffen. Er hatte Sirius' alten Raum durchsucht. Er wusste er würde nichts Wichtiges finden. Er hatte es dem Dunklen Lord gesagt, aber er hatte ihn trotzdem geschickt.

Er war neugierig gewesen und deshalb in Sirius Raum gekommen. Tief in seinem Herzen hatte er gehofft etwas von ihr zu finden. Als er ein altes Motorradmagazin durchgeblättert hatte, war der Brief heraus gefallen. Beim Fallen hatte der Umschlag sich geöffnet und das Foto war herausgeflattert.

Und dann hatte er sich Auge in Auge mit ihr gefunden. Der Blick in diese grünen Augen hatte Gefühle hervorgebracht, die er zwanzig Jahre lang verdrängt hatte.

Damals hatte er sie auf dem Muggle Spielplatz gesehen, als sie Magie webte. Sie war das schönste Mädchen, das er je gesehen hatte und sie war eine Hexe! Er wusste gleich, dass sie ein Schlammblut war – seine Familie war die einzige magische Familie weit und breit. Sie hatten sich angefreundet und sie mochte ihn wirklich. Und dann musste dieser Idiot Potter aufkreuzen. Trotzdem hatte er oft überlegt, ob sie sich nicht für ihn entschieden hätte, hätte er nur früher gewagt den ersten Schritt zu tun. So viele verlorene Möglichkeiten, unwiederbringlich dahin.

Als er das Foto aufhob entdeckte er den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen auf dem Besen. Harry! Er hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an gehasst. Er war so sehr wie sein Vater! Und diese Augen hatten ihn kontinuierlich an seine härteste Niederlage erinnert.

Im Umschlag hatte er einen Brief gefunden. Ihre Handschrift hatte er sofort erkannt. Sie hatte ihm immer in den Ferien geschrieben oder kleine Zettelchen während des Unterrichts. Er hatte alle gesammelt und in einer kleinen Schatulle über Jahre bewahrt – auch noch nachdem ihre Freundschaft beendet gewesen war.

Er hatte sie tatsächlich Schlammblut genannt. Sie hatte nur helfen wollen und hatte alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Sie hatte einen seiner peinlichsten Momente miterlebt und er hatte das Mitleid in ihren Augen gesehen – er hatte sich so sehr geschämt und sich hilflos gefühlt. Und da war es ihm herausgerutscht.

Er hatte sie um Vergebung gebeten und sie hatte sie ihm gewährt...auf ihre Art. Aber sie hatte gleichzeitig ihre Freundschaft beendet. Er war zu sehr ein Slytherin und schon damals ein Gefolgsmann des Dunklen Lords. Er hatte ihre Briefe behalten, bis er im Prophet die Heiratsanzeige gefunden hatte.

An diesem Tag hatte er alles verbrannt, das ihn jemals an Lily Evans erinnern würde: Briefe, Zettel, Bilder. Er wollte diese Liebe in ihm verbrennen. Er wollte dass es aufhörte weh zu tun. Vielleicht wäre alles einfacher, wenn sie sich nicht für Potter entschieden hätte. Jeder andere wäre erträglicher gewesen...

Das war nun alles Geschichte, konnte nicht mehr geändert werden und es war sinnlos sich in den alten Gedanken zu verstricken.

Er überflog den Brief. Es gab keine wirklich wichtige Information hier. Seine Augen blieben an den letzten Worten hängen.

_In Liebe, Lily_

Es war alles so lange her und trotzdem war diese Wunde nie geheilt. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen. So lange...verlorene Jahre ohne sie...betrogen vom Dunklen Lord...

Sein Hass loderte ungebrochen. Sie war nur einen Wink mit dem Zauberstab für dieses psychopathische Halbblut Wert gewesen. Er hätte sie verschonen können, aber Leben bedeuteten diesem...diesem...Etwas gar nichts. Tränen tropften von seiner Nase. Er würde seine Rache bekommen, und wenn es beudetete dass er Harry zu entscheidenden Schlacht tragen musste. Er würde den Untergang dieser Bestie mit ansehen und lachen.

**Draco** beobachtete Greyback durch das Fenster. Er hasste diesen….dieses Ding. Nachdem er das Geheimnis um Lupin erfahren hatte, hatte er ihn für eine Missgeburt der Natur gehalten. Jetzt wusste er, was für ein netter _Mensch_ sein Lehrer war, verglichen mit diesem Tier. Es lief ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, wenn er sich an die Blicke erinnerte, die Greyback Granger zugeworfen hatte.

Sein Leben hatte sich verändert. Es war ein schreckliches Durcheinander. Nachdem sein Vater in Azkaban gelandet war, war alles den Bach hinunter gegangen. Er wusste, dass die Aufgabe die der Dunkle Lord ihm gegeben hatte nur eine Strafe für die Fehler seines Vaters darstellte. Jeder erwartete, dass er versagte. Und er hatte versagt. Er hätte Dumbledore nie töten können.

Nach allem, was er gesehen hatte, war er sich nicht sicher ob er überhaupt dazu fähig war zu töten. Er hatte Bellatrix gesehen, wie sie Granger gefoltert hatte. Seine Tante war eine Irre. Natürlich hatte er gewusst, dass sie die Longbottoms in die Anstalt gefoltert hatte. Er hatte aber auch gedacht, dass die zwei genauso nutzlos gewesen waren wie ihr Sohn.

Und dann hatten sie Potter, den Wiesel und die Streberin zusammen mit diesem Gryfindor Schlammblut und dem dreckigen Zwerg in **sein** Haus gebracht. Er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht, seinen Eltern die Wahrheit zu sagen. Natürlich hatte er sie sofort erkannt. Auch wenn sie verändert aussahen. Ziemlich dürr und schäbig. Scheinbar war das Leben in letzter Zeit nicht sehr spaßig für die drei gewesen.

Granger war schon vollkommen panisch, weil Greyback sie dauernd anstarrte. Für ein Schlammblut war sie recht hübsch. Er hatte gesehen, wie der Werwolf sich schon die Lippen in Vorfreude geleckt hatte. Es hatte ihm den Magen umgedreht zu sehen, wie Greyback sie mit seinen dreckigen Händen begrabscht hatte. Er hatte weg gesehen und dabei den Hass und den Schmerz in den Augen von Weasley gesehen. Ja, er war schon immer in die Besserwisserin verknallt gewesen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Züge –sogar Schnecken hatte er für sie gespuckt. Trotzdem hatte es Draco erstaunt, dass Weasley versucht hatte, sich gegen sie auszutauschen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er nicht gewusst, was ihn erwarten würde. Sein Geschrei hatte sogar Granger übertönt.

Draco hatte versucht die Geräusche auszuschalten, hatte der Szene den Rücken zugewandt. Aber er hatte es nicht verdrängen können. Er hatte die Schreie gehört und das Bild immer noch vor seinen Augen gesehen. Warum zum Teufel hatten sie sie in sein Haus bringen müssen?

Nachdem Potter hatte fliehen können, hatte der Dunkle Lord seine Wut an ihnen ausgelassen. Der Dunkle Lord wusste genau, wie weit er gehen konnte ohne zu töten. Er kannte genau den Punkt an dem der andere sich nichts mehr wünschte als zu sterben, damit die Schmerzen aufhörten. Er war ein Experte auf diesem Gebiet.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn persönlich unter dem Cruciatus Fluch. Was für eine Ehre. Es wunderte ihn immer noch, dass es ihn nichts selber in einen sabbernden Trottel verwandelt hatte.

Er hatte Draco gesagt, er würde ihn zusehen lassen, wie seine Eltern den Preis zahlten, sollte er auch nur noch einen Fehler machen.

Er wusste, das Draco alles tun würde. Seine Mutter würde nicht durch seine Fehler sterben, nicht so. Er lehnte seine Stirn an das kalte Glas der Scheibe und fühlte Tränen seine Wangen hinunter laufen. Er würde tun, was er tun musste…..


End file.
